Users of complex technical software systems, such as those used to model petroleum systems, often create several cases or scenarios to account for uncertainty in known input parameters for the software system or to try different versions of the input parameter variations in a “what-if” analysis. Often, the software systems operate on the case input data and produce output data. Managing the resulting case versions and resulting output data can be challenging.